Another Shrek the Musical One Shot
by Nargles and Redvines
Summary: Just as the title says :)


A\N - I don't own these characters, but still, please enjoy and review! and the reason for the title, I've been running out of ideas for these stories, so, this may or may not be the last Shrek the Musical Fanfic I'll be writing for a while, just a heads up!

* * *

It was getting around to 6:00, and time for dinner. And as usual, Godmother, Sugar, Wolf, and Hatter were cooking while Gingy was helping with whatever they needed, and everyone else was in the living room, talking about all that they did today.

* * *

The day went great, except for the part where the Creatures went for a walk, and came across, some of Captain Hook's pirate crew. As soon as they saw Peter Pan with his new friends, the crew began to make fun of them, calling Pinocchio 'a big piece of driftwood', Duckling 'the ugliest thing on earth', and bullied Tweedle by taking her glasses, took Sugars', Godmothers' wands, and grabbed Rabbits' watch, and threatened to smash it.

The Fairytale Creatures, not wanting to fight, just let the bullies do what they were doing, until they had their fill. But Peter, was not going to stand for this.

"Look, you codfishes, you can either apologize, give our stuff back, and leave us alone. Or, you can fight me", said Peter, bravely, handing Straw his lantern he always carried with him. However, before he could face the pirates again, lets just say he ended up with a black eye, and needed help back to the house. And even though they all got their stuff back, the Creatures were more worried about Peter.

* * *

So as soon as they were in the living room, Bricks had gotten Peter an icepack for his eye, and was being comforted by Witch.

"That was really brave, of you Peter", said Witch, who suddenly leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Peter smiled, and kissed her on the cheek, too.

"Yeah", said Tweedle, cleaning the dirt off her glasses, that had been thrown to the ground.

"Thanks but, I could've taken them, if I had been more prepared", said Peter, while pressing the icepack to his eye.

"But if Papa hadn't stepped in after he punched you, who knows what could have happened", replied Baby Bear, still admiring what his Papa did.

"Thanks again, Papa", said Peter.

"No problem", smiled Papa Bear, as Mama too, congratulated her husband as she cuddled next to him. Everyone smiled, and even though the sun was still up, they had made a fire in the fireplace, to enjoy the glow, and the heat. With Duckling, and the Piggies sitting in front of it, they warmed their hands.

* * *

In the kitchen, the cooking was still going on, and Godmother stopped Sugar, just in time. Mostly because she attempted to fill cups of melted chocolate into cups for everyone to drink.

"I just zought, it could be zomething, different", explained Sugar, as she moped while watching Godmother put her cups of chocolate into the fridge, so they could freeze. When she successfully got them all to fit, and closed the fridge, Godmother gave her a tender smile, and held her hand out to the pouting fairy; to which she took, smiling shyly.

"It was dear. Maybe we can have them for dessert. Now, how about you help me cut up the celery?", Godmother asked. Sugar nodded, and walked with Godmother to a plate of celery, and began to help her chop them.

As Hatter stirred the chicken broth, he watched as Wolf set the table, and smiled.

"You know, Wolfie, I didn't think you would like helping us set up", said Hatter.

"Yeah, that's just one of the things that makes me, well, me", smiled Wolf, as Hatter gave him a reassuring nod, then noticed Gingy struggling to carry a carrot, way to heavy for him. Hatter quick hurried over to the cookie, took the carrot from him, and broke it in half.

"There you go, Gingy. How's that?", asked Hatter.

"Better, thanks Hat", said Gingy, as he started to chew on the carrot. "You know, I'm so used to eating just candy. But, this is sweet in itself", he said, as he took another bite. The four others that were in the kitchen, giggled, and were ready to call everyone in for dinner.

* * *

After the rest of them left the living room, and sat at the dinner table, Godmother, with the help of Hatter, poured soup into everyone's bowl, and after a few minutes of that, the two of them sat down; Godmother next to Tweedle, and Hatter next to Straw, and they all began to eat, and talk to one another.

"Guys, when is summer actually over?", asked Peter, who still had the icepack on his face, while eating.

"In three weeks", informed Lee. When she said this, everyone became really quiet, realizing that when summer was over, it meant their vacation was over.

"She's right", said Straw. "Then vee vill have to go back to our homes".

"Da", said his two brothers. Everyone remained quiet.

"Well, hey, we can't let that get us down", said Rabbit, holding onto Duckling's hand.

"Rabbits' right", joined in Gingy. "Why mope about the time we have left, when we should just enjoy right now?". Some murmured in agreement, but still seemed sad.

"How about this guys", started Wolf. "Why don't, we, on the last day of summer, throw a party here, and celebrate. Everyone who wants to come, can". This made everyone happy again, and liked the idea.

"Yeah, good idea", said Mama. "We should invite Shrek and Fiona".

"And Donkey", said Pinocchio.

"Plus Dragon, but not in the house of course", suggested Witch.

* * *

And during the rest of dinner, and before everyone went to bed, all they could talk about was the party, and what they would do for it. And since that day was going to be the last day they would see each other for a while, so they could go back to their old lives, they were going to make it count.


End file.
